Breathe Me
by Titipo
Summary: Au fin fond d'un asile, Mathieu s'éteint sans un bruit. Qui le regrettera, de toute façon ? Puisqu'ils n'ont jamais existé... Song-fic et Deathfic.


Disclameur (je commence par là pour être tranquille après): Mathieu ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne retire de cet OS pas un centime, et tant mieux parce que, à l'heure où j'écris ça, j'en aurais quelques scrupules...

Je m'explique:

Emo. 16 (et oui, encore elle ! :P) m'a donné envie d'écrire ma première Song-fic avec la sienne "Le Temps d'une danse" (franchement, si vous ne connaissez pas et que vous n'êtes pas contre une petite dépression d'un soir, fonçez !). Le dernier épisode m'ayant... ouais... "clouée sur place" est l'expression qui convient... j'ai décidé de me baser dessus (ce qui n'a pas grand chose d'original, j'en suis consciente) pour me lancer dans la Song-fic.

C'est ma première et, bien que les mots soient venus naturellement, je ne me rends absolument pas compte du résultat. Je l'ai écrit ce matin au lever et j'ai hésité toute la journée à la poster... mais j'ai besoin d'un avis et c'est là que vous pouvez m'aider !

Un conseil, une idée,... je prends tout pour m'amméliorer ! Je pourrais modifier cet OS grâce à vous (vous aurez remarqué que je doute beaucoup de moi...), sachant que je perds mon wifi éphémère demain (abonnement au camping ^^) et que je le retrouverais chez moi dès le 8.

La chanson (à écouter avant ou après, voire même pendant si vous vous sentez capable de vous concentrer sur la fic en même temps) est "Breathe Me" de Sia que j'ai moi-même traduite ci-dessous.

Malgré mon appréhension, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Edit: Je vois que le texte à plu tel qu'il était et son accueil me rassure. Je me remettrais sûrement à la Song-fic... En attendant, je laisse celle-ci telle quelle. Je n'ai fait que corriger les fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

_A l'aide, j'ai recommencé_

Rouge, le sol de l'appartement était rouge. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge auparavant. Mais était-ce rééllement son appartement ? Était-il rééllement lui ? La personne qu'il croyait être ?

_J'en suis déjà arrivé à ce point avant_  
_Je me suis encore fait du mal aujourd'hui_

Son sang coulait silencieusement, sans cris, sans plainte, sans douleur. Il avait toujours prit soin du sang de Mathieu Sommet de la toile, mais celui-ci était différent. C'était un autre sang, celui de Mathieu le fou. Et il coulait encore, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

_Et le pire c'est qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer_

Il était seul responsable de cette mort pitoyable, seul responsable de la gifle monumentale qu'il avait reçu. Il avait tout créé, il s'était construit des ailes de cire pour atteindre le soleil. Et plus dure en avait été la chute.

_Soyez mes amis, tenez-moi_

Il avait dépassé le stade du manque. Le manque était un luxe qui justement lui manquait. Lui ne vivait plus, son esprit avait chuté bien avant son corps qui s'éteignait peu à peu.

_Prenez moi dans vos bras, grandissez-moi_

Il tenait tout ce qui lui restait d'eux. Un bob, un t-shirt, un kigurumi, une veste. Ils avaient voulu lui prendre. Il n'avait pas voulu. Après leur départ, ils avaient resserer ses bras autour de ces morceaux de tissu, comme un enfant et ses peluches. Il y avait enfoui son visage, espèrant encore y percevoir une odeur étrangère à la sienne. Celle de tabac, de drogue, de bambou...

_Je suis faible, j'ai besoin d'affection_  
_Réchauffez-moi, et respirez-moi_

Les morceaux de tissus se tâchait peu à peu. On aurait dit qu'ils mourraient ensemble. Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul. Parce qu'il s'était fait une raison: ils n'existaient pas. Il n'avaient jamais existé. Cette explication était si logique, si emplie de bon sens que, face à elle, il se retrouvait perdu. Face à elle. Face à cette vérité. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces pour ensuite se condamner à l'avoir sous le nez. Comme ces morceaux de tissus.

_Aie, je me suis encore perdu_  
_Perdu et je ne suis nulle part où être trouvé_

Qui pourrait l'aider ? Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague. Un mensonge d'autant plus gros qu'il s'était trahit lui-même.

_Ouais, je crois que je pourrais me briser_

Il se haïssait pour ça. Il était seul responsable. Il avait forgé son rêve sans penser un seul instant se réveiller un jour.

_Je me suis encore perdu et je ne me sens pas en sécurité_  
_Soyez mes amis, tenez-moi_

Alors quand, entre deux sanglots, sa main avait croisé une lame dans la veste du Patron, il n'avait pas hésité. Il haïssait ouvrir les yeux, et la mort était le sommeil éternel.

_Enveloppez-moi, grandissez-moi_

Il les aimait encore. Même si toute leur aventure n'avait été que de la brume, il aimait toujours les silhouettes qui s'y étaient agitées.

_Je suis faible, j'ai besoin d'affection_  
_Réchauffez-moi, et respirez-moi_

Il ressentait peu de choses, son esprit partait, s'envolait, sans cris, sans plainte, sans douleur. Il ne bougeait plus. Froid. Rouge. Morceaux de tissu.

_Soyez mes amis, tenez-moi_

Des silhouettes qui sortent de la brume. Les médicaments commençaient à ne plus faire effet. Tout à l'heure, les médecins pénétreraient dans la pièce en appelant Mathieu le fou. Mais il n'y aurait plus de Mathieu de fou. Il aura été vaincu, vaincu par Mathieu Sommet de la toile.

_Enveloppez-moi, grandissez-moi_

Ses yeux se fermaient lentement, quatre ombres, quatre reflets le fixaient. Si différents. Comme quatre mirroirs orientés de différentes façons, quatre angles de lui-même.

_Je suis faible, j'ai besoin d'affection_

Des cris, des plaintes, de la douleur. Pourquoi pleuraient-il ? Ils n'existaient pas...

_Réchauffez-moi,_

Aurevoir à la brume, aurevoir aux ombres. Froid. Rouge. Morceaux de tissus. Amis qui pleurent et disparaissent avec lui.

_Et respirez... moi_


End file.
